


The Princess of the Alhambra

by RennaBlue



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Belly Dancing, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun is a Tease, ChanBaek - Freeform, Cliche, Eventual Smut, I Should Stop Tagging, Inspired by One Thousand and One Nights, M/M, Masturbation, Park Chanyeol is Whipped, Power Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Top Park Chanyeol, selflove is good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22608418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RennaBlue/pseuds/RennaBlue
Summary: The King of Granada has fallen in love at first sight. The beautiful girl he just met, has everything he had wished for, and maybe a little more.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 13
Kudos: 44





	1. The beautiful Princess

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second work in english. I really appreciate the kudos you left on the first one, that gave me the inspiration to keep writing.
> 
> Also, that photo of BaekHyun wearing a veil has part of the blame, cause I saw it and thought: "That would be a nice book cover."
> 
> (If you want to see said cover, please teach me how to upload images here <3)

A long time ago, the kingdom of Granada was reigned by a King named Chanyeol. One day while he was going for a horse ride he stumbled upon a group of soldiers. They were carrying some prisoners and some mules loaded with the most wonderful treasures. Among the captives there was a girl of an unimaginable beauty crying bitterly despite the words of comfort offered by the woman next to her.

The King fell in love immediately and asking for the head of the troop, he got to know that she was the daughter of a nearby land self-proclaimed monarch. At that same moment he claimed the girl as his, and took her and the woman who turned out to be her servant, to the Alhambra Harem.

Once they got to the Alhambra palace, The King begged the girl multiple times to marry him, but she always declined. He didn’t know the reason for the repeated denials, so he asked her servant for help. Said servant explained that her lady had a different faith that the one practiced in these lands, so the King promised that she could keep her beliefs if that made her happy. The woman spoke to the girl and convinced her that marring the King was the best idea, and after a few days she finally came to accept the offer. But she had one condition. He had to wait for one month before the wedding, and during that time he wasn’t allowed to talk to her.


	2. Under the veil

Baekhyun wasn’t sure about this plan. His father was a strong minded man, but when it was about his daughter, he was at lost. So the day the fortress was taken he did the only think he could think of to save the light of his eyes, he made BaekHyun take her place.

BaekHyun stood in the fortress as his father and sister escaped through a secret tunnel. He though he was coming back to fight, but he was so wrong... Then he heard the screaming and shouting, and the last thing he remembered before being grabbed by the soldiers, was how they killed his best friend, the one who tried to convince him not to do all this. But his intent was futile. Not because he feared his father, but because he really loved his sister. 

The servant that came with him, was one he knew since infancy. As his father favored his twin sister, he was raised mainly by the woman. He thought of her as his own mother and the love she always shown for him make BaekHyun care for her even more. 

He didn’t know what was going to happen now. He accepted to marry the King, and he was sure that at the same wedding night, when his real identity was revealed, the man was going to kill him immediately. He had been given some time before the wedding, but there was no way he could pass as a woman during intercourse. And what the hell was he thinking! Maybe it was because he didn’t want to die, but the idea of having sex with a man didn’t seem so awful, and maybe, and just maybe, he thought that King Chanyeol was far from ugly.

His servant told him that making that deal was the best they could do. During the month previous to the wedding he wouldn’t be asked to speak in public, and wearing his veil all the time would prevent him from being caught. In the meantime she was going to look for a way to escape. But she needed time, because they could not trust just anyone in palace. They needed to be very careful.

After a week of waiting news from his servant he was getting nervous. As the future wife of the King he was given his own chambers, so for now he didn’t have to worry about the other women from the harem. They were envious and constantly trying to prove if “her” body was suitable for a future queen. Now alone in his room he was thinking about his father. The man hated him, and had sent him to a fate worse than dying in battle. There was no honor in lying about his gender, not even to save his life. But he was scared, and fear has its own force. 

He will have to survive. Even for the solely reason of stand in front of his father and make him pay.


	3. Among the flowers

The king was getting impatient. He had dreamed about his future wife every day since he brought her to the palace. He remembered looking at her eyes, the tears making them appear like two beautiful jewels, and the soft skin of her face glowing in the dusk as if she was a genie taken out from some bedtime story. Every time the images of the gorgeous girl came to his mind his body responded in the most shameful ways. He wasn’t a kid looking at the female body for the first time, he had had multiples encounters with women within his harem and also outside, in his several journeys through his kingdom. He wanted her, but he had made a promise. But if it was forbidden to talk to her, was also forbidden to see her?

The next day he sent for the girl. The servant tried to look for an excuse, but was promptly set aside. The King was waiting for his fiancee in one of the gardens. More than an invitation it was an order, so BaekHyun had no more option to go. He changed his simple attire for something more suitable for meeting his future husband and then went with the man sent by the King.

When he got to the garden he looked in awe. The place was designed beautifully and there were such diversity of flowers he never thought they could exist. The servant was dismissed and before he got too close to the King, he spoke.

“Please forgive me. I know I promised to leave you by yourself until the wedding, but I just can’t.”

The King looked devastated and something inside BaekHyun twisted with regret.

“I swear to you this would be only time I won’t make honor to my word, but I feel like I’m dying and the only thing that I need from you is to be able to see you.”

He step a little closer, but not enough to touch BaekHyun and then continued.

“Every day at this same time, for just a couple of hours I want to meet you in this garden. You can bring a book or whatever the likes, I will not speak to you and you don’t even have to look at me.” He smiled softly “I just want your company, nothing else”

BaekHyun didn’t know what to say. He was about to open his mouth, but remembered his delicate situation, so he nodded silently, conveying the King the answer he was looking for.


	4. Playing with fire

The days went through slowly. BaekHyun spend his mornings in his chambers, sometimes bathing until his fingers got wrinkled and sometimes playing the beautiful harp the King had gifted him. Then, every afternoon they met at the garden.

At first BaekHyun felt awkward. He was being observed, and by the King at that. Even if he wanted to concentrate in one of his books it was impossible. But as the weeks went by, the dense atmosphere between the two started to dissipate. He had to admit that this was kind of nice. Sometimes he walked around watching the humming birds flying from one flower to the other. The place was really wonderful and big enough to explore, but sometimes he just sat there, reading his books and letting the King watch him.

The King often brought some work to their meetings. BaekHyun didn’t mind, he could do whatever he wanted, but without noticing he started to get curious. He gave some glances from time to time, and some occasions he even used the pretext of following a bird to get closer to the man. 

It was one of those days when Chanyeol noticed the sudden changes. His lovely fiancee didn’t look scared or sad anymore, and even when he could not see through the veil, it was clear that she was smiling. That made him happy, and happier he was when he looked up from his documents and caught her eyes watching him directly. She blushed instantly and went away from his side, but she was smiling all the way, and Chanyeol’s heart warmed at the sight.

At week three, they were like friends. They still didn’t speak to each other, but now they weren’t in silence either. A few days ago, the King had brought his guitar and started playing those mysterious and alluring songs that were so popular over there.

BaekHyun had heard some of them. His sister used to sing and dance for him when his father wasn’t at home. She was in love with the fantasy stories that some servants had told her. All about princesses meeting galant soldiers from exotic lands, magic carpets and chests full of gold and precious stones. Those, he had saw them. He even was using them right now. An emerald as big as his eye was dangling between his collarbones, and a bunch of little sapphires were adorning his hair. His ears weren’t pierced, if they were he was sure there would be some other shiny stuff also hanging from them.

Then ChanYeol changed the song. BaekHyun knew this one as the palm of his hand for it being his sister’s favorite. Without thinking he started dancing as he remembered every movement. His hips making eights while his chest rolled in the softest waves. Then he made several turns, his arms following the movement of his head all while the silk of his dress fluttered around him. At the last turn, his eyes went straight to the King. The man was mesmerized and leaving his guitar, he took a couple of steps towards him. 

BaekHyun didn’t walk away. He continued rolling his hips as if inviting him to come closer, and when they were just a few centimeters apart he stopped. The King had his eyes closed, like he was trying to control himself, but BaekHyun wanted more, so he dared to close the distance, and lifting the veil, he pressed their lips together. It lasted only a second. And when ChanYeol opened his eyes the other had already disappeared.

When Baekhyun got back to his chambers, his servant was waiting for him. 

She didn’t say anything, but he knew she was mad at him. His father was the one who put him in danger, but now the one digging his own grave was BaekHyun himself.


	5. Sabres and silk - Part one.

He had one week until the wedding to make an escape. His servant told him that the whole palace was in a frenzy trying get everything ready for the wedding, so taking advantage of it, she had taken some of the fine gifts the King gave him, and paid a trustful merchant to help them hide in his caravan until they got to a safe place. Now they only had to wait for the perfect moment.

The afternoons with the King had become his favorite time of the day and at the bottom of his heart he knew he was going to miss them. The King’s voice was so pleasant. It made him think of chocolate and berries, and he had caught himself wanting to hear the soft sound brushing his ears, more times than he was willing to admit.

The King was no different himself, BaekHyun could tell. He could ask for a white elephant and the man will search around the entire world to satisfy his whim. He was sure everything would be given to him, everything except for his freedom. 

That day they had been laying in the grass. There was a safe distance between them, but the tips of their fingers were touching. It was a nice feeling, and both were smiling. The King had his eyes closed, but BaekHyun couldn’t stop looking at his face. He was leaving, there was no way he could stay, but damn! He was going to miss him so much. He had fell for Chanyeol, and so so deep.

Later that night, when almost everyone at palace was sleeping, his servant woke him up. She help him get into dark clothes and guided him through uncountable halls and passages that he never imagined were there. When they got to a secluded area at the back of the stables, the woman stopped. She told him that was the place where the merchant would be loading his belongings, so they had to wait in silence until he came for them.

Two hours passed but nobody came. The woman was scared of being scammed or even worse, betrayed. If the merchant sold them out then there was nothing they could do to save their lives. She was almost in tears when they heard some rattled noises getting closer. Before they could move, a voice called the woman’s name and she finally let out her breath. That was the merchant’s son, but there was no carriage and neither were horses, just a message that let them as doomed as they were a while ago.

The merchant’s wife was pregnant, but a unknown sickness had her bedridden and his husband didn’t want to leave her alone. The son wanted to take over the business, but inexperienced as he was, his father decided to postpone the journey and just focus on his local trades. He sent back half of the previous payment, taking part of it as guarantee for his silence, he said. Well, at least they weren’t going to prison. Yet.

***

The following days were somehow normal. He continued his daily activities, but the King couldn’t come to their afternoon meetings every day. The royal guard seems to double in numbers in a couple of days and soldiers were at every corner of the palace. Baekhyun started getting nervous, any kind of escape looked almost impossible in this situation and even when his servant tried to think of a plan, she came out with nothing.

Baekhyun will have to get married. What would happen after that? He didn't know, but for now they needed to buy a little more time.

The day before the wedding was insane. He woke up when the girls from the harem went to get “her” prepared for the great day. He didn’t understand why all the rucus and so early! They had an entire day, why should he…

And there they were trying to take his clothes off. He move away, but the girls insisted saying something about bosy hair and soft skin. He did not wanted to know. This was all so crazy.

The moment his servant enter the room things got less messy. They explained that in order to look nice and beautiful they will wax his body, and massage it with parfumed ointments, so the King will enjoy the soft skin of his wife. They apply henna to his hands and feet in the shape of flowers and traditional tatoos. They will wash his hair and brush it until silky and soft, and they’ll also give the virgin bride advise about the wedding night. They had experience to share so “She” could enjoy their first time.

Baekhyun was horrified. First they wanted to touch him, then pull his hair out from his body, then touch him again and so on. He had to admit the “advice part” made him curious, but please exclude all of the above. 

His servant spoke to the girls for him

“You have to know that my lady is very shy. In our culture the body of a woman is so sacred that not even other women should see it if not extremely necessary”

Before the girls could protest she continued

“But, we know we are in your land now and we have to honor your culture, so why don’t we reach an agreement that leave us all happy?”

The servant told them to please leave them alone for a little while, she will speak to her lady about it and then they will proceed.

When they were out he started laughing anxiously. He stopped smiling when the servant took the wax and sighed heavily.

“My boy, I know you since birth, and you know I would never hurt you in this life or the other. But you have to understand that your only chance to keep living is to deceive the King, and make him keep believing you are a woman. If a body as smooth as a flower petal is needed for that, then you’ll have to do it” 

Baekhyun wasn’t really happy with said agreement, but he had to admit that there wasn’t much of a choice. He laid flat while the woman apply the wax on his legs and then counted to three before tearing off the damn thing. He tried not to curse, tried not to cry and only prayed that all ended soon. When she finished waxing his arms, legs and face (even when there was not really much to do there), she asked him to spread his legs. He almost died.


	6. Sabres and silk: Part two

After he was all smooth and bathed in oils, the haren girls came back in. They drew intrincated patterns on his fingers, flowers that bloomed on his hands and expanded to his arms. It was all really beautiful and he was amazed at the artist skills. 

He almost fell asleep when they were doing his hair. He always kept it longer than his father deemed fitting for a man, and now it was even longer and so much softer after all the brushing and massaging. After the hell of a waxing this was almost paradise.

When everything was made and he was considered ready, they left him alone in his chambers so he could relax and sleep before the big day. It was late and he was exhausted, he kept thinking about the advise the girls gave him on what to expect on the wedding night. He was getting more and more anxious as the time passed, how will he hide his manly parts when his husband wanted to take his clothes off. What was he going to do, going to say. There was no excuse and he wanted to cry, to die right there before the King order to cut his head. 

He started getting dressed in the same dark clothes from a few nights ago. He was going away, he didn’t care how, he just needed to get out of there at any cost. He was ready to leave when his servant came back to his room and hugged him. He hadn’t noticed that he was crying, but couldn’t hold it in anymore. The woman let him cry, petting his hair wishpering sweet nothings to his ear. 

When he calmed down she made him sit on the bed and gave him a small black velvety bag. He took out its contents fidgeting when realizing what they were. She also gave him something resembling a belt, but wider and made of a softer fabric. She explained how to use it to hide what needed to be hidded and which were the steps he will have to follow tomorrow so everything end up fine. He listened carefully and memorized every one of her words. 

Later that night, when he was alone again, he took out the things from the bag. There was a long object made of polished quartz resembling a penis, and two small vials, one of the containing oil. 

Naked from the waist down he took the oil and smeared it onto his fingers. Slowly reaching between his legs he brushed his rim softly. Making small circles around it he tried to relax until the tip of one finger went inside. Keeping his movements slow and paused he tried to go further. It wasn’t pleasant, and going deeper seemed impossible, but he tried. He didn’t have any other option. If the plan went as expected he will have to be ready for when the king were to touch him. He thought about his big and strong hands, how one of his fingers was wider than his own, imagined how it would open him up until one wasn’t enough. How he could reach deeper and deeper until a moan came out of him. A very real moan that he just let out a second ago. 

He didn’t notice the moment two of his own fingers were deep up his ass, and neither noticed when he was ridding those same fingers until they reach some little bump inside of him. He was ashamed, but he also wanted more, so adding more oil he started scissoring his fingers to make place for something else. Something bigger.

He had been going at it for a while. Completely naked now, and skin shiny from sweat, he laid with his legs wide open, one hand moving the fake penis in and out of his hole and the other pumping his dick on rapid movements. He was almost there, he couldn’t reach that sweet spot withevery thrust, but touching himself at the same time was proving to be the solution and soon he was biting a moan while thick spurts of semen painted his chest.

A little less nervous now, and a whole more relaxed he fell asleep. Tomorrow he will have a lot more time to worry.


	7. A precious gem shinning in the dark (Part one)

The wedding day had been like a dream. He was dressed in the most wonderful fabrics he had seen in his whole life. Intrincated flowery patterns where embroidered using gold thread, and little shinny diamonds where placed at the center of each and every one, making the entire thing spark in the light. 

His hairdo was another piece of art. His white locks were braided at the top of his head, and a myriad of teeny tiny sapphires were adorning one of its sides, little specks showing here and there until completely disappearing at his temples, the veil keeping the other side hidded in a play of mistery and temptation. His eyes added to the mix. Blue by nature, they looked even deeper when the eyeliner was applied. The peachy eyeshadow made him look softer, but under the veil where it coudn’t be seen by anyone, his red lips looked like a ripped fruit ready to be eaten.

The King was left with no words when he saw his bride. The man himself was looking alluring enough to give scandalous dreams to every lady in the room, but he only had eyes for BaekHyun. His sweet girl for whom he was ready to fight one thousand men. Oh if the King was whipped! And he could not think of another woman worthy enough of being his queen.

After the ceremony, everyone was drinking and dancing, music mixing with the laughs and clapping from the guests. And BaekHyun was letting himself go with the happy mood, until he felt a pair of eyes fixed on his hand and the glass from which he was about to drink. Trying to look between the sea of people, he finally found the person he knew was watching him. His servant was standing in a corner, deadly serious expression on her face that made BaekHyun’s blood run cold. He knew what she was trying to convey to him, he knew. He was so close to making a mistake that would put both of them on a grave, and that’s only if the King was nice enough to not let their bodies be eaten by the vultures in the desert.

He stopped drinking inmediatly. When the King looked at him asking what was wrong, he just smiled reassuring him that everything was fine. But his heart was racing in anticipation and he couldn’t enjoy the party anymore. He started going over the steps to follow after they retire for the night, the measures he needed to take before going to bed to his husband. 

He handed the King a new glass of wine, the man was already tipsy, but the drunker the better, so he kept refilling it until he deemed it was enough. He didn’t want to make him pass out, it was necessary that he could remember the night, to know it did happen, but with his vision slightly blurry the “details” would be disregarded.

After midnight, they say his goodbyes to his guests, and walked towards the King’s chambers. Baekhyun was a nervous wreck, but he tried to control his breathing praying he didn’t forget anything “everything is going to be ok if you just follow the steps closely”

When they were about to cross the door threshold, his servant made her appereance. 

“My King” she started softly “Can I have a last word with my lady before she become your queen not just under the law, but also our God?”

The King wasn’t convinced, he had wanted to be alone with his wife since earlier, but the humble way the woman was asking and the expecting gaze of his wife made him fulfill her wish. 

The servant grabbed BaekHyun hand, and secretly handed him the two vials he already knew. Then, getting even closer, she lift her hand to his forehead and gave him her blessing, silently wishing him all the luck that he surely was going to need. BaekHyun gave her a sad smile. This was either buying them more time or ending up their lives for good.

When BaekHyun went inside the room, the woman spoke to the King in almost a whisper “Please my lord, remember my lady is a shy girl, my swet sweet Baekhee who knows nothing of the world, I know you’ll be gentle to her and will make her happy. You are a good man.” Then she made her way out.

The King was left with no words. He wasn’t exactly sure why she said all that, but did not give more thought to the matter and went inside to his wife, and there she was, waiting for him sitting on the bed, dressed only in a silk nightdress, long hair down, falling like a waterfall over one shoulder, eyes glistening in a mix of fear and anticipation. To Chanyeol, she was the most perfect woman in the world, a gift from God made only for him.

For Baekhyun this was the moment of truth. Looking at the King straight to his eyes, he gave him a small smile, even when inside all he wanted was to stand up and run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I haven't had much time to write even when the ideas are clear in my head.
> 
> I hope you enjoy and you are all doing fine. Don't forget to keep social distance, read lots of fics and wash your hands after ;)


	8. A precious gem shinnig in the dark (Part two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wedding night is finally here...

The wide belt was constricting, but it kept all his manly parts pressed firmly against his stomach. It had been a two people job to put it on, and he’d been a tad embarrassed having to “hold himself” while his servant wrapped the binder around his hips, and then tied it up so nothing could move out of place. He’d tried to put it on without help, but it proved to be a difficult task, so to prevent any mistakes that had the King waiting for him in bed for too long, they decided he had to put it on before the ceremony.

When the King anounced they were retiring for bed, his servant was fast in creating a distraction, talking to the man and giving him time to change into his night attire. After that he was on his own, so he put out some of the candles, leaving the room in a dim light. Taking the vials he had been handed, he hide one inside his binder, and opened the other one and hurriedly oiled his fingers. He had stretched and oiled himself that morning, and pretended to do it again at some point in the afternoon, but it had been impossible, so a hurried fingering sesion will have to do, and in reality he was thankfull enough to not have to take his husband raw.

He had just cleaned his hands when the King entered the room. He looked so handsome in his wedding suit, and BaekHyun had to admit that if his penis wasn’t so constricted, maybe he’ll be sporting an erection. But then his brain reminded him that he was in danger of death, and all the alarms went off in his head. This wasn’t a romantic night, it was a mission and he simply couldn’t lose focus.

The King approached him and took his hand. Lifting it to his lips he kissed it softly, like fearing BaekHyun would get scared and run away. If only he knew. Then he brushed his fingers through the white locks falling over his forehead. BaekHyun closed his eyes as his husband took the veil out of the way, letting it fall to their feet. When the strong hands touched his cheeks he held his breath, feeling nervous for a completely different reason.

“My King…” He started, but suddenly his lips were covered with warmth, and when he responded to the kiss he also let out soft humming noises that made his husband smile and pull him harder against his chest.

He wanted to talk the King into taking things slowly, but with those muscled arms surrounding him little could he think, his mind getting foggy with lust. He let himself to be laid on his back, his husband hovering over him and the kiss never broken. When he felt a hand pulling at the straps of his nightdress he sitted up and pushed him off. Realizing his mistake, he put his best puppy eyes and using the softest voice he could manage, he pleaded to the King: “Please forgive me” he said, “I’m so nervous cause I don’t have any knowledge on this matters, apart from you I have never even touched the skin of a man that wasn’t my own father or brother. So please be considerate to me, I beg you.”

“Oh, my sweet girl. I would never dare to harm you, you are my most precious possession and I asure you this night will be as much wonderful for you as it will be for me”

“Can I please keep my clothes on? As you can see i have nothing much to offer” He pointed at his chest area. “And I’m not comfortable taking everything off. It is also not proper for a woman of my religion”

“Your servant told me so, and as much as I want to see all of you, tonight we can do it your way.” He took his hand and pulled him in a kiss once again.

Before he could completely lose his reason, he went over the steps of the plan in his head. So being cautios in his movements he place his body on top of his husband. He mustn’t seem obvious, but the man was tipsy enough to not question his intents, he just smile at the change of positions and caressed the skin of his arms in a gentle gesture. Baekhyun started to undress him, slowly taking one garment at the time. By the moment he got to the breeches he stopped. Noticing his distress, the King untied them himself, he was already hard, and even if BaekHyun tried to look to the other side, the vision of the large shaft was hypnotic. When it was totally uncovered, the King guided BaekHyun’s hand to it, showing him how to pleasure him, and BaekHyun didn’t disapoint, handling it with care, but putting enough pressure to make the body under him go tense and then relax with a moan. 

Chanyeol was over the moon. The feeling those soft hands were giving him had him grunting in need. He wanted to take her hard against the bed, had her screaming his name like her life depended on it, and he was so close to do it, but then he remembered his promise. He wasn’t going to let this hunger take over his decisions, at least not this time.

When Baekhyun felt like the King was near climaxing with just his hand, he stopped. Still taking hold of the shaft he tilted his body to the front, getting on his knees, and kissed the king on his eyelids, then his nose, and then his lips, and without giving any hints he just impaled himself in the King’s hard cock. 

“Fuuuuuuck!” Was the only word that leave ChanYeol’s mouth. He opened his eyes to see his lover writhing over him. She was so beautiful with tears wetting the corner of her closed eyes, her teeth biting her bottom lip. He wanted to soothe her, but before he could do anything she started moving up and down his cock, hard and fast, her moans high and clear, like an endless song, and he wanted to hear it for the rest of his life. How could that girl be so amazing and great if it was only her first time. He had been blessed by God, there was no other explanation. What great deed had he made to win this girl as his wife, he didn’t know, but he will do his job to become the best husband to her. That was for sure.

BaekHyun notices how the pain of the harsh penetration had been giving way to pleasure. The oil had helped, but it wasn’t nearly enough, the King was obviously bigger that the quartz penis he had used to practice, but also the feeling was so so much better than doing it on his own. He couldn’t control his voice that was an octave higher than usual. He was getting louder and louder, but everything was so good, the girth caressing his walls sending waves of warmth and delight. He was not going to last, at this pace he felt like eyaculating any moment, even when his penis was flat against his stomach, the feeling was enough to make him explode, but then he couldn’t think no more, cause at that exact moment, the King gave a hard thrust that aimed at some weird spot inside of him, and with a scream he came harder that he could have ever imagined.

When BaekHyun was conscious again, The King had also came, and now was sleepily brushing his fingers over his thighs. The touch was over his nightdress, but it felt lovely and sweet. He shouldn’t been feeling like this for this man, but how he could not to when he was like this. Strong but caring, making him feel safe even when he was the same that could cut his head. BaekHyun had it bad.

Seeming as his husband was napping already, he took the second vial, the one hidden inside his binder, and opened it. Letting the liquid stain the sheets and around his ass, he lifted his body, leaving fainted traces of red on the now soft shaft.

The next morning, when ChanYeol woke up, his wife was already up and dressed. He had wanted to stay with her in bed, hug her and kiss her, and maybe make love to her again. But he knew he had responsibilities to attend. There was no rest for a King, so he got up to ready himself for the day. When he lifted the covers he saw it, the blood stains proving a woman’s virginity. He smiled, feeling silly for the thoughts he had the night before. His wife had been an imaculate angel, he was sure of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say sorry if the descriptions on this chapter are inaccurate, but sadly i don't have a body to experiment and see if this could have worked. Writing this took so long, but the next one is already on the making, so wait for it. Also my city is in lockdown so i have more time in my hands.
> 
> Once more, thank you for reading, please leave comments I enjoy reading them <3


	9. Time for the truth

He had been spacing out all morning, doing nothing more than staring out the windows and remembering the sweet pleasure he had felt the night before. He really was a virgin until that, so the way the King had kissed him and touched his skin softly, still had him getting all hot and bothered. Also his ass hurted a little, and honestly he didn’t had the ability to think about anything else at the moment.

When he had been told that it was impossible for the king to attend lunch together, BaekHyun asked for his food to be served at the garden. The same one he used to spend time with his now husband. He was about to get there when his arm was violently grabbed, and he was being forced to a shady corner behind a pillar. He almost had a heart attack, but then he noticed who was with him, and everything came into place.

First, it was his servant the one who grabbed him. She was speaking nervously at the same time she pushed him through the corridors. Second, she had finally found a way to escape for both of them.

It seems that the son of the merchant had talked to her, about how his father agreed with him that he was indeed ready for the job, and that if she wanted, he could renew the arrangement they previously had. Clearly the payment has to be done again, but knowing the woman had been desperate, he didn’t had the need to press for her to say yes.

They were leaving now. BaekHyun only had time to change into the same old clothes he used when they try to escape before, his hair tied and hidden under the scarf around his head. They were fast to leave the courtyard and lose themselves between the sorrounding narrow and dark passages.

When they got to the meeting place, the young man was securing the horses to the wagon. There was no one else in view, so the woman told BaekHyun to wait for her, and went to talk to the guy. After a moment watching them converse, his servant looked his way and moved his hand signaling to come, so he walk there and got up on the back of the cart next to her. The son of the merchant helped them to lay down in the little space between the sacks and boxes, and then he covered them up with a thick and dark canvas. They were supposed to stay like that until they were out of the palace walls, so in absolute silence, they wait.

Five minutes. It had been only five minutes when they heard the voices. The heavy steps that accompanied them didn’t left way to doubts. Those were palace guards. Had they come to inspect the carriages? Could they trust they were hidden enough not to be found? But then, the words that were said ended all of their little hope.

“Are they in the wagon?” One of the guards asked.

“Yes Sir, the woman and also her son.”

BaekHyun let out a strained gasp, the old woman at his side was silently praying but he knew that it was all in vaine. So he just closed his eyes to prevent the tears from falling and let himself to be dragged to the dungeons. 

Somewhere during the way, he opened his eyes again. They were passing by a small back yard where other guards where taking a rest, and among those was a man BaekHyun had seen before. He knew it the moment their eyes met, that was the man that the King sent every afternoon, the man that use to escort him on his way to the gardens, BaekHyun recognized him, and by the look on the the other’s eyes, the man recognized him too.

When the King was notified that someone had been stealing dresses and some jewels from the haren girls, he sent some of his men to deal with the problem. He was busy with more important matters at the moment, and he wanted nothing more than to finish so he could go to his wife and indulge on her pleasures, burglars and thieves could be thrown in the dungeons to wait for his hands to be cut. 

He didn’t listen much when rumors about a servant and his son being the ones stealing, and how they tried to bribe an honest young man to take them out of the palace, but he got a little curious when they talk about how the woman looked similar to the one that used to serve the new Queen. He was about to call the person who said that when one of his men entered the room looking scared and out of breath, like he had seen not one, but hundred of ghosts.

When the King heard what the man had to say, he thought he was being mocked. The story about this boy looking exactly like his wife, being thrown in a cell after stealing a bunch of expensive clothes… hilarious. But the guard wasn’t laughing and on the contrary, his looks were of total horror and despair, so he decided to look for his wife himself, to show him how ridiculous he was being.

He couldn’t find her anywhere. Baekhee had dissapeared and nobady saw where or when she had left. With his heart rumbling in his chest and his mind in a dark blurry mess, he changed course and headed to the dungeons. He could not believe what his eyes saw when he got there.

“Who are you.”

BaekHyun said nothing, his eyes fixed on the dirty floor.

“In the name of God I asked who you are and why in heavens were you pretending to be a woman!”

ChanYeol’s voice was so dark and angry that even when he wanted to answer the question, he couldn’t take any words out, he was so scared that his eyes blurred with tears, those were the only things his body was able to produce.

He fell to his knees when ChanYeol approached him. There was no shame in begging for his life at this point, he had lost any dignity long ago. He wished he had never accepted his coward father’s plan and to die fighting instead, but he did, so now he had to face the concequences.

At the silence instead of an answer, ChanYeol got mad. He grabed BaekHyun by the hair, and tilted his head to the back, so he could look at him in the eyes. 

“This is the last time I ask you Baekh—” He paused in annoyance, “or whatever your name is, why did you do all this?”

“Would my King believe me if I tell the truth?” He said in a whisper.

“We will see. So now, speak.”

Having no other option, he decided to be completely honest. If he was going to die, he at least will do it after telling his story.

“I’m Byun Baekhyun, the only son of a rich man. I have a twin sister, Baekhee, and she is very dear to me. My father is a greedy man, always so hungry for power that he proclaimed himself the King of our lands. No long after, one of the men he took part of his land from, heard of this, and sent mercenaries to our home with orders to take every valuable thing they could find and to kill my family. Knowing they would probably take my sister as part of the loot, my father came up with the idea of me taking her place to give he time to escape. Being twins, it wasn’t so crazy to think that they’ll fall for it. So I did as he said. I dressed up with her clothes and wait for them as a bait. My father promised to come back and fight at my side, but I should had known he wouldn’t. That coward hid too, and my best friend who tried to protect me died before my eyes. I couldn’t do anything, there were too many soldiers, so they took me away. From what I heard, they were told to take my sister to the man who sent them, so he could make her pay for my father’s deeds, that’s also why they didn’t try to touch me, they had to protect my ‘virtue’ so that bastard could enjoy taking it away. After that, I tried to scape several times during the journey, but my intents were futile, so I resigned myself to die the moment we reached our destination. That day you found me. I don’t know what you did so they handed me over to you. But here I am, begging you for forgiveness, not for myself, ‘cause I know I did wrong and I don’t deserve any grace from you, but for my servant. She’s the only mother I know and she did everything just for the sake of protecting me. Take my life if you must, but please spare her life, that’s the only thing I ask.” He was crying at the end, his tears mixing with the dust on his face and staining his cheeks even more.

ChanYeol was silent the whole time BaekHyun spoke. His eyes cold and his lips forming a hard line. The story wasn’t unbelievable, but the idea of BaekHyun lying to him every day to the extent of posing as a woman during sex, was completely insane. He felt sorry in a way, but the anger from being betrayed was stronger. So, without making any decision, he left the dungeon leaving the boy still kneeling in the dirt.


	10. No more lies

“I bought you”

ChanYeol had asked two guards to make BaekHyun clean himself and bring him to one of his rooms. The men were confused, but they weren’t the ones to question the King orders, so they took the boy from the dungeon and did as they were told.

Now here was BaekHyun, he had been washed like a dog, his hair rubbed with some soap and then buckets of cold water had been poured over him. He couldn’t even dry himself before being dressed with just a cotton robe and heavy shackles on his wrists to prevent any kind of movement.

“You asked me why the soldiers didn’t follow the orders of your father’s enemy and gave you to me instead? 

“Because I bought you. I paid a good amount, more than those men could get from anyone, anywhere. So they probably told that ‘the lady’ died during the confrontation with the father.”

BaekHyun guessed it was something like that. But why ChanYeol was telling him that? It wasn’t even important now. He was going to be decapitated in a short time, maybe that same day.

“And because I paid for you, if I were to kill you, I’ll be losing a lot of gold, but because nothing can be for free you’ll have to give something good in return… And seeing as I can fit inside your body and you had took me in so well, then why not make use of your talents?”

Was ChanYeol really telling him that? Was he going to be the King’s whore from now on? One more time he was ready to die, and this man came and changed his fate. Life was a master of playing games with him.

“Undress” 

The order was given in a rough voice, and Baekhyun decided to not push his luck, so he tried to take off his robe, but because the weight on his wrists, it was almost impossible.

“My King, I can’t do it in shackles. I can’t even lift my arms.”

Without a word ChanYeol grabbed the robe and tore it off his body, leaving BaekHyun naked before his eyes.

“Now that I checked you have nothing hidden that could be used to harm me, maybe I could take this off ” ChanYeol said pointing at his wrists.

“Please, Sir.”

He did, but took hold with his own hands instead. Then he dragged BaekHyun to the enormous bed in the middle of the room, and pushed him on it without letting go of his wrists, he started talking again.

“You are so beautifuI, more gorgeous than any woman I had encountered in my entire life, even thought I still can’t believe you tricked me. How could I not notice you have this,” he let one of his hand travel down BaekHyun’s body and brushed his finger along his shaft, making him shudder “Maybe because is so cute and tiny that is irrelevant.”

BaekHyun wanted to cry at the denigration, but it exited him in a twisted way. Thanks to this man he had discovered how much he loved to be called cute and pretty, and even at a moment like this, his dick wouldn’t make a difference between a compliment or an insult. He just wanted ChanYeol to keep telling him how lovely his body was, and how much he wanted him.

“Or is it because you bewitched me with this?” ChanYeol continued the path with his finger until he got to his rim. It was still shinning with the oil from the night before, and the pad of his finger slid so easily inside. “And to think that you even made me believe that you were a virgin” ChanYeol laughed half heartedly, still playing with BaekHyun’s entrance, putting a little more pressure with each jab.

“I was…” If BaekHyun’s cheeks had been tinted with pink before, now they were absolutely red. Fighting the shame he continued, “You were my first, man and lover.” He looked at ChanYeol straight to his eyes; “Nobody had ever touched me before you.” He finished.

At that, something snaped inside ChanYeol, he let go of BaekHyun wrists and laid him on his back. Getting in between his legs, he spread them to the maximum, and without giving any warning he just pushed his cock inside the hole. The feeling was so intense that he knew he will be craving it for the rest of his life. Then, a moan got him out of his thoughts, and he wished he hadn’t seen the boy’s face. It was the picture of erotism, eyes half lidded, lips red and swollen letting out the softest pants.

“Please my King, please more” He pleaded, and ChanYeol couldn’t denied that he wanted to, that it didn’t even matter that BaekHyun had lied to him or tried to run away. He wanted this man, and he was going to keep him.  
Chanyeol leveled himself with BaekHyun’s eyes, something had changed inside of him and he wanted to kiss the boy so hard. Tell him that he forgave him, that he wanted him as his lover for all eternity, but instead of that he just caressed his cheek and pecked his rosy lips in a loving kiss that brought out all the tenderness he felt. When he looked again, Baekhyun was crying, tears rolling down his cheeks, an eventhough his eyes looked so beautiful shinning like jewels, Chanyeol didn’t want to see him sad. He had been deceived, BaekHyun was a traitor, but he’d fell in love with the boy, that, he was incapable to deny, so he did what his heart was telling him to do, and pulling BaekHyun to his chest he hugged him like his own life depend on it.

BaekHyun was flabbergasted. He thought ChanYeol wasn’t going to believe him, he was so mad not long ago. But here he was, enveloped in the strong arms of the man he love, his savior and his king, the one he wanted to be forever by his side.

A moment later they separate from each other. BaekHyun looked ChanYeol in the eyes asking silently for forgiveness, his cheeks wet and lips so red from biting them, ChanYeol couldn’t resist. He kissed him hard, pouring out all of his feelings for the other to know. BaekHyun felt like floating, body heating up with need, and as the other grabbed him by the waist he let himself being held, enjoying as his King did with him as he pleased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think next chap is the end. 
> 
> I had this idea in mind and I feel like I didn't do any justice to it hahaha. English is not my first language, Spanish is, but I don't like writing porn in the same language that i pray to the virgencita (I'm joking, I don't pray)... so this is it. I want to keep doing this, that's why your coments are very welcomed, cause they encourage me to learn more and get better at what i do. 
> 
> Thank you for reading <3 
> 
> Be safe, be strong cause your life is important and changes are needed, and please don't forget to keep washing your hands every two hours or every time you go outside, cause this is not over yet.


End file.
